


Chasers d'amour

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a unique type of Quidditch match, but who is the audience?.........





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chasers D’Amour

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination

“And they’re off; Hogwarts’ greatest rivals for that elusive Golden Snitch are doing battle yet again. Look at the way they fight with each other for every inch of air, clawing at victory’s sweet grasp.”

_**”Wow. That was a close call as Malfoy nearly loses his head as a rogue Bludger plummets towards him; he really is a master of the Wronski Feint manoeuvre, using it again to great effect.”**_

“Oh look, Potter has taken up the challenge. Fifty meters above the ground and he starts to dive. Malfoy is at his heel, the Snitch just ahead, out of reach, both rivals flying for their lives and the all-important glory of the House Cup.”

_**“Shift it, Scarhead.”** _

“Make me, Ferret Face.”

_**”Just ten meters from the ground, and Malfoy is edging slightly in front, Potter trying to cling desperately to the tails of the beautiful blond Seeker, knowing that he is on the losing side, yet again…”** _

 

"Hey! You said that you wouldn't cheat; it's my turn to win today," Harry moaned as he lifted his head off his pregnant boyfriend's tummy.   
“He’s going to grow up believing only Slytherins win.”

_**“Harry, this baby will be part Malfoy, and as you should know by now, Malfoys are always winners.”** _

The end

Please review

 

A/N

I know this is a short one shot. I just wanted to make sure that I added it here. I have dedicated this to the wonderful Samayel.


End file.
